This invention concerns sulfonimidamide herbicides that contain a pyrimidine or triazine heterocycle.
Preparation of an inactive sulfonimidamide analogue of tolbutamide is disclosed in J. Orq. Chem. 1979, 44, 2055. Herbicidal sulfonamides are known in the art; see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,127,405 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,719.